


Book cover for There were Rules by Jen (Consulting Writers)

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Feels, M/M, Photoshop, Temporary Character Death, soooooooo many feels, to joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this <a href="http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/post/46005773587/you-guys-are-amazing-writers-d-i-was-wondering-is">prompt (click me here and I will take you to the magic!)</a> by Jen (<a href="http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com">Consulting Writers (click me here and I will take you to Shortficland)</a>)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>You guys are amazing writers:D I was wondering is you could fill a sort of angsty prompt for me. Bond “dies” while fulfilling a mission and Q goes into mourning. He begins to see Bond everywhere, at work, at his flat etc. So when Bond comes back from the dead as per his mission requirement Q thinks he’s hallucinating. He won’t touch 007 but Bond reaches him somehow. - anon</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47729142992/for-this-prompt-by-jen-consulting-writers-click</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for There were Rules by Jen (Consulting Writers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There were Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20026) by Jen (ConsultingWriters). 



> For this [prompt (click me here and I will take you to the magic!)](http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/post/46005773587/you-guys-are-amazing-writers-d-i-was-wondering-is) by Jen ([Consulting Writers (click me here and I will take you to Shortficland)](http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com))
> 
>  
> 
> _You guys are amazing writers:D I was wondering is you could fill a sort of angsty prompt for me. Bond “dies” while fulfilling a mission and Q goes into mourning. He begins to see Bond everywhere, at work, at his flat etc. So when Bond comes back from the dead as per his mission requirement Q thinks he’s hallucinating. He won’t touch 007 but Bond reaches him somehow. - anon_
> 
>  
> 
> Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47729142992/for-this-prompt-by-jen-consulting-writers-click


End file.
